Rhythm of Love
by letmymothermoldme
Summary: Acting. Darren was a natural when it came to acting. That was the easy part of his life. But this? Not as easy as it looked. Crisscolfer RPF AU HeadCanon


Summary: Acting. Darren was a natural when it came to acting. That was the easy part of his life. But this? Not as easy as it looked. Crisscolfer RPF AU HeadCanon

A/N: To be brief, I want Glee to cover these songs. I'm using Darren/Blaine and Chris/Kurt for the sole purpose of Crisscolfer/Klaine being my OTP. Nuff said.

* * *

><p>Darren smiled as he read the upcoming script for the Valentine's episode. Now that Kurt and Blaine were a couple, he couldn't wait to see what song he would sing (or would Chris get the solo this time?) and all the love scenes he would be filming.<p>

He read through his lines and also the other scenes that included one-liners from him. A lovesick puppy could've written this episode, what with all the couple-y stuff going on in it. Every couple was getting their fair airtime so there wasn't any discrimination, which Darren loved because all these characters meant something, not just the gays or Finchel.

..

As he looked through the script he found out he had a solo and Chris had a duet with Lea. Wow. The producers went all out with this episode. He squealed – literally squealed – when he read that he was doing Plain White T's 'Rhythm of Love', classic love song from an amazing band. While he was hoping to sing '1,2,3,4' by the same band, he didn't mind getting the former. Chris and Lea's duet wasn't written in the script, but he didn't know why.

While he was driving to the studio the next day to record his solo with Adam, he received a text from Chris.

_**You + Plain White T's = Obsessive Fangirling From Teenage Girls (and Boys). Just so you know ;) have fun with Adam – C**_

Darren chuckled and replied at the next red light.

_**Duly noted ;) I'll tell him you said hi – DC**_

Walking into the studios, he greeted a few workers he had gotten to know over the past couple years. They were also helping him with his debut album, which was nice. Knocking on the mahogany door, Adam opened it and let him in.

..

"So, you ready Dare?" the musical producer asked, Darren nodding in reply.

"Can I hear the demo first? Like the arrangements and stuff."

Adam shrugged carelessly and played the instrumental track of the song, Darren reading over the lyrics (where some of the words were changed to fit with the scene) as the notes rung in his ears. After a few more repeats of the demo, Darren walked into the recording booth and slipped the black headphones on. It was all too familiar for him; he loved this feeling of being in a recording studio.

..

"Ready?" Adam asked once more, the man in the booth giving him two thumbs up. The light above him flashed, once, twice, three times, before the melody started.

Darren held the last note for a while before finishing, Adam applauding him from behind the switchboards.

"Good job Darren. I see you didn't fumble with the change in lyrics. Let's do a few more of those runs then we can call it a day."

Darren did as told, repeating a few runs and the last couple choruses for the backing track. When he was done, he opened the door to find Chris about to knock.

..

"Hi," Darren breathed, opening the door wider, "You can go in, I was just leaving."

Chris lowered his hand and dodged Darren's eyes that were piercing him right now. Chris had heard the solo Darren was doing, god, he would be lying if he didn't melt into a puddle of goo. Darren already made his knees buckle every time he opened his mouth to belt and hold that certain note before the chorus in Teenage Dream. He never knew Plain White T's could short-circuit him.

"Um, thanks."

Classy, Colfer. After a whole 2 minutes, that's the best you could come up with. Um, thanks.

"I'll see you tomorrow on set?" Darren asked, moving out of the way. Chris only nodded, his voice failing him right now.

"Right, see ya Chris!" Darren beamed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Bye," Chris replied in a hushed tone barely audible. Adam was just mixing the final track when Chris walked in.

..

"How was Darren?"

"Holy Cheesus, Chris. You don't do that to a guy who's trying to finish mixing a solo."

Chris grinned cheekily, "Sorry Adam."

"He was brilliant, as always. Did the song justice."

"Those fans won't know what hit them when the songs get released Friday."

Adam just chuckled and handed him the lyrics to the duet he was recording that day. Lea already did her part since she recorded a day before Chris, so the countertenor only had to fill the rest of the song.

..

Chris nodded and slipped the black headphones on, the ones Darren used mere minutes before. For some reason, Chris was internally squealing at this fact.

"Ready Colfer?"

Chris gave the customary signal and the lights flashed, once, twice, three times before the piano notes played.

* * *

><p>The next day on set, Ian was hoping to shoot Blaine's solo and a few other scenes including the character, since Darren just wanted to get the scenes and songs over and done with. It was also the fact that he was busy with his debut album and was taking off the next few days to do promos and the like.<p>

"Right, we'll start with everyone filing in then Darren, you walk up to Matt and start your lines, got it?"

"Got it!" Darren shouted back, getting into character instantly. He found Chris and locked their hands together, the latter shooting him a confused face but understood that they were now Kurt and Blaine, not Chris and Darren.

..

After everyone got to their seats, Matt stood up in front of the piano, where Brad sat, waiting.

"Right, this week's assignment was exactly like last years. Find a song you want to sing to a special someone that shows your true feelings."

Darren put his hand up on cue.

"Blaine?"

"Mr. Schue, is it okay if I started first? I have the perfect song to sing to Kurt."

Chris blushed bashfully like the script said and Matt nodded, motioning to the stage. Darren kissed Chris' cheek (which was not scripted in anyway) and took the acoustic guitar sitting by the drum kit. He pretended to whisper the song title to the band and to Brad before moving centre stage.

..

"So, this isn't top 40 or Katy Perry," a playful wink to Chris/Kurt, "But I think it's a great love song and shows my true feelings to you, Kurt Hummel. A five, six, seven, eight!"

Darren strummed while the band and Brad backed him up.

My head is stuck in the clouds, Kurt begged me to come down

Said, "Blaine, quit fooling around,"

I told him, "I love the view from up here; warm sun and wind in my curls"

We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love

..

Everyone smirked at the lyric change while Chris blushed without being scripted. He didn't get to hear the beginning of the song, just the last few lines.

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

..

Well my heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song to be sung

He's got blue eyes deep like the sea

That roll back when he's laughing at me

He rises up like the tide the moment his lips read "Blaine"

..

'Wow, they really outdid themselves,' Chris mumbled internally as Darren came closer to him, guitar still in hand. Adam really was trying to kill him subconsciously.

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

..

When the moon is low 

We can dance in slow-mo-tion

And all your tears will subside

All your tears… will dry

..

Darren told everyone to clap and he sang the runs in a Capella, nothing like the studio version.

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

Da-da-da-dum-da-da-dum

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

Da-da-da-dum-da-da-dum

..

And long after I'm gone, you'll still be humming along

And I will keep you in my mind

They way you made love so fine!

..

Darren plucked the guitar again and kneeled in front of Chris.

'Wait, this wasn't in the script,' Chris thought, smiling as Darren made those puppy eyes he could never resist. 'God, Darren Criss is improvising. Again.'

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

Ooh!

Play the music low

And swing to the rhythm of love

Yeah, swing to the rhythm of love

..

When Darren finished, everyone applauded. He really did do the song justice. Chris went against the script since his on-screen boyfriend was doing a lot of that as of late.

"I love you Blaine, thank you."

Darren was caught off guard but recovered quickly.

"I love you too. You deserved this, all of it. Every word I sang just then, meant it all."

They met halfway without discussion and shared a small peck, but knowing the editing team, it wouldn't be in the episode anyway.

..

"Alright, thank you Blaine. That was a perfect example. That's what I want you guys to do. Find a song that perfectly represents your feelings to a special someone. See you next meeting!"

The class dispersed and Ian called "Cut!"

Everyone went up to Darren and congratulated him on the song. Chris walked up to him last.

"What was that? The Ad-libbing. You don't normally improv."

Chris shrugged playfully, "Maybe I wanted to see if you could crack. Guess you'll always keep that title."

Darren smirked but pulled Chris in for a hug. These two were joined at the hip since day one, so when they hugged or held hands, no one was fazed.

..

"But the kiss…?"

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you," Chris replied softly, covering his mouth once the words came out. He was practically telling Darren he liked him. Subtle Colfer, real subtle.

Darren sensed the younger boy tensing. He looked to Ian and gave him an apologetic face, the director waving him off and letting the cast go for an early lunch but to be back after an hour so they could do the Hummelberry duet.

Darren instantly dragged Chris to his trailer. After locking the doors and toeing off his shoes, Darren sat by Chris.

"Answer me truthfully. Why did you ad-lib it back there?"

Chris sighed before covering his face, "I just… God…"

"It's more than one-upping me, isn't it?"

Chris only nodded, the same way he did back at the studio yesterday.

..

"I like you Dare. Like as in like like, you know, leading to love," Chris whispered, as if talking any louder would shatter glass.

The older man sat in shock. Chris Colfer liked him, as in like like, as in the like that leads to love. Oh My Wizard God. It wasn't acting. Acting. Darren was a natural when it came to acting. That was the easy part of his life. But this? Not as easy as it looked. Chris took the silence as the worst and silently sobbed. Darren came out of his haze and hugged the sobbing man.

"Hey, shh… Chris, don't cry…" he cooed, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"It's stupid really… You're straight, and… And I'm just using Kurt and Blaine… To show you… You how I feel…" Chris hiccupped, nuzzling further into Darren's embrace. "I'm-I'm using our… Our characters for… For something that isn't… Isn't worth my time… I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry for falling for a person, no matter what. Love works in a strange way, and therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind."

..

Chris looked up at Darren with eyes that read 'really?' in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Shakespeare has ways with words," Darren replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"How long?" Darren asked when the silence got too much.

"Since filming season 3 started. Platonic friendship at first."

Darren only nodded and held the broken man tighter.

* * *

><p>After the hour break ended, Chris looked presentable but still longed to call Darren his, after the talk they had in his trailer. The shorter man walked past and gave him a simple squeeze of his hands. His expression read 'impress me, do it'.<p>

Chris was confused, what did that mean?

..

"Chris! C'mon, we're singing next!" Lea called. That's what Darren meant.

"Coming!" he replied shakily, glancing over to where Darren sat next to Cory, as directed by Ian.

"Nervous?" Lea asked, noticing how shaky her friend was getting. Out of the whole cast, only Lea knew about Chris' crush on Darren (Ashley wasn't part of the cast anymore so she didn't count).

"A bit," he whispered, looking to the shorter girl who threw him a look that read 'bitch-please'.

"Okay, yeah, I'm nervous. 11 out of 10 to be honest."

..

Lea just awed and gave Chris a comforting hug.

"You'll be fine. I'll interrogate hobbit there later for you if this doesn't work out."

Chris smiled and thanked the woman, giving another hug before Ian called places.

"Alright, so Lea and Chris, you two will come up after everyone is seated and Matt comes on. Do your lines from there, kay?"

The two actors nodded before sitting on either side of Cory or Darren respectively.

..

"Break a leg," Darren mumbled as Ian called action. Matt walked in and opened his mouth, abruptly cut by Lea dragging Chris to centre stage, as scripted.

"Uh, Rachel, Kurt, do you have a song?"

"It's a duet type thing," Lea replied in her Rachel Berry tone, "But yes, we do."

"Okay, take it away."

Chris nodded and Brad started playing the opening intro. Darren and Cory looked to each other before returning to the two on stage. They didn't know the two converted this song into a duet. Damn, Adam really did pull out all the stops.

(Chris: Bold / Lea: Underline)

Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass

**And I'm homebound**

**Staring blankly ahead, making my way, making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**

And I miss you

**And now I wonder**

..

Darren and Cory looked at each other and fist-bumped. It was oddly out of character but they didn't even give a damn.

**If I could fall, into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass me by?**

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just see you**

**Tonight**

..

**There's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder**

**If you ever think of me**

Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong

**I'm living in a precious memory**

**And I need you**

And I miss you

**And now I wonder**

..

Darren sat shocked for a moment. He knew why Chris chose those lines that he sang. Chris always wondered if Darren thought of the younger man like that, but he was only living a precious memory. Chris really needed Darren.

**If I could fall, into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass me by?**

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just see you**

Tonight

..

**I… I… don't want to let you go**

**I****… ****I****… **drown in your memories

**I… I… don't want to let this go**

**I****… ****I****… **don't

..

"I don't want to let this go yet either," Darren muttered under his breath. He hoped the sound guys didn't catch that.

Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass

**And I'm homebound**

**Staring blankly ahead, making my way, making my way**

**Through the crowd**

..

**And I still need you**

I still miss you

**And now I wonder**

**If I could fall, into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass us by?**

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just see you**

..

**Ooohhhh!**

**If I could fall, into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass me by?**

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**

**If I could just see you**

**If I could just hold you**

**Tonight**

..

Chris was openly crying when Brad played the last few notes. Lea held him tight and everyone applauded. God, these songs were so touching it hurt! Ian had called cut so everyone was just lounging in their seats, not ready to move quite yet.

Darren stood up cautiously and walked up to Chris. He squatted before him and wiped the tear tracks, planting a soft kiss to his forehead. This image of Chris crying was really pulling on Darren's heartstrings.

"Goddammit Chris," he whispered so no one but Lea and the men heard, "You can't do this to me. Stop throwing my world upside down."

Chris looked at Darren and saw that he had been smiling the whole speech through. Did that mean…?

"When we're in private, I'll tell you what it means," Darren simply stated, kissing his nose and hugging him close. Lea just smiled and walked over to Cory. Before she left, she whispered to Darren.

..

"You know cameras were still rolling. I don't think the sound tech guys heard but the cameras surely captured that."

Darren mock-groaned but giggled when Lea gave him a 'sultry' wink. Chris wiped his eyes before putting on his smile Darren loved.

"There we go," Darren cooed, holding the younger man up and leading him to his cast chair off the soundstage.

"I never knew Vanessa Carlton could explain all my feelings for you," Chris sighed, laughing, realising how corny that sounded outside his head. Darren just smiled in reply.

"Meet me in my trailer after you've done your close-ups for the song. I'll be waiting," Darren patted his shoulder before walking off to Ian, who excused him, saying that he only needed Lea and Chris, his coverage was done for the day.

..

Half an hour later, Chris knocked on Darren's off-white wooden trailer door. The door was unlocked so Chris stepped in.

"Hello? Dare?"

Faint strumming came from the far end of the small space. Chris closed and locked the entrance before following the sounds.

Give me more loving than I've ever had

Make it all better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make me feel good when it hurt so bad

Barely getting mad

I'm so glad I've found you, I love being around you

..

You make it easy, as easy as 1 2 (1 2 3 4)

There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you

I love you

There's only one way two say those three words, that's what I'll do

I love you

..

Give me more loving from the very start

Piece me back together when I fall apart

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

Best that I've had

I'm so glad I've found you, I love being around you

..

You make it easy, as easy as 1 2 (1 2 3 4)

There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you

I love you

There's only one way two say those three words, that's what I'll do

I love you

..

You make it easy, as easy as 1 2 (1 2 3 4)

There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you

I love you

There's only one way two say those three words, that's what I'll do

I love you

I love you

One, two, three, four

I love you

I love you

..

When Darren strummed the last chord, Chris was in his arms instantly.

"You mean it?"

Darren put his guitar down and wrapped his arms around the lithe man.

"Every word. Now I realise Plain White T's could be our Katy Perry."

Chris chuckled before his tone became serious, "So does that mean..?"

"If you'll let me, yes."

"So, you will be mine?"

"For as long as humanly possible," Darren replied with his megawatt smile.

Chris shoved Darren before kissing him chastely.

..

"What am I going to do now? You're not going to be here for three days."

Darren tapped his chin before burying his head into Chris' neck.

"If I finish my promos early, I'll pop by. If not, we'll call, see each other at night… Friday should be my last promo day, so we can have each other on the weekend."

"It's like season 2 Klaine," Chris whispered, smiling. Darren only laughed and nuzzled his neck more.

"Just like season 2 Klaine."

* * *

><p>AN: Fluffy fluff :) so uh, here you go :D

Songs were (in order of appearance):

Rhythm of Love – Plain White T's

A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton

1,2,3,4 (I Love You) – Plain White T's


End file.
